It's All a Dream
by FallenRosePettals
Summary: A Tragedy happened a while back. She was scarred for life. But she doesn't know what happened to her parents. If they are alive or not. One day something interesting happened and she became one of them. Hopefully she will be able to one day reunite with her family and live together with them.
1. Chapter 1

_ "RUN! NOW!" My mother said to me. my feet felt like they were glued to the ground. Unable to move. Staring at my mother and the intruders. They had a gun pointed at her._

_I tried to speak, but it was too hard.. tears started to fall. My heart was beating to fast and felt as if I was going to pass out. My mother was distracting them while I was supposed to run._

_Father wasn't home. And there was nothing I could do. My mother looked at me and glared. _

_"GET OUT! HURRY AND RUN!" She screamed again. More tears fell and soon I started to shake in fear. But, I finally ran out the door as fast as i could. I could faintly hear the leader yelling to go and chase after me but, i ran into an allyway. Then i hid behind the trashcans. I waited a few minutes and hoped that they were gone. not very long after i decided to quietly and slowly get up and walk to the entrance of the Allyway. i peaked over the two corners and i see an ambulance and a police car where my house was._

_I had this sick feeling in my stomach that my Mother was dead..and maybe my father got there and he was killed by them as well. I hesitantly got out of the ally way, and walk towards the flashing red lights._

_And i hope I never see what i saw, again..._

_"Neru!, Time to wake up!" I turned around and sunk into my blanket. The lights turned on and my eyes burned. "Oww..." I picked my pillow up from the back of my head and placed it above my head so it would cover my now burning eyes. Suddenly, A rush of cold air ran through and the light brightened. _

_Of Course Len had to pull off my blankets and take away my pillow. _

_"GET. UP." He said with a very dark tone in his voice. I quickly got out of bed, and he closed the door as he left so that i could change. I sighed. I don't wanna do this. This is torture.. But, I really don't have a choice.. No matter what I do anyways, So i guess i have to suck it up. _

_I whined and Dressed into a Black Tank top and blue shorts. I opened my bathroom door and combed my hair then put a side ponytail in. I looked at myself in the mirror and TRIED to smile. but it was too difficult so I kept my serious face on and walked out of both my bathroom and my bedroom. Closing both doors after me. _

_I walked diownstairs and Greeted Len. He was waiting for me by the door. I put on my shoes as he opened the door and we both walked out. We stayed silent for a while but after we got a huge house, Len walked up but i stayed behind._

_Neru, Come on. You will do fine. I promise. Lets go..." Len smiled._

_I nodded, and prayed._

_Len rung the door bell as very soon someone opened the door._

_"Hello!" The voice said..._


	2. Chapter 2

"And no one else will never know.

This so simple hum..,

But it's mine, It's fine

For one..."

Len had finished his singing and opened his eyes and looked up at everyone. They where all astonished. No words were spoken but their faces meant it..They tried to speak, but to no avail.

"T-that was... AMAZING!" Miku Yelled. And everybody started clapping.

**Lens P.O.V **

I smiled and looked over to Neru, and she was hiding behind her chair. She was definately a shy girl. But she has to come up and face her fears so she can become what her parents had wanted. She HAD to do it... I walked down the steps and off the stage as I felt everyone's eyes on me. I walked in front of the chair Neru was hiding behind and i couldn't help it. I had to laugh.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?!" She yelled and stood up from behind the poor little chair.

I smiled and held out my hand. She slapped it away and walked up by herself. I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out she walked up the few steps and towards the microphone. Then she stopped and looked at her audience.. Then she backed away. Miku was confused.

"Hehe..you can't be shy silly. If you wanna be a vocaloid you need to face your fear!" Miku stood up from the sofa and placed her foot roughly ontop of the coffee table and swung her fist in the air. All the guys fell and had a major nose bleed. Miku blushed and sat back down. Neru was completly shocked, As were the others.

Neru was still scared though.. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a bow right on top..Rin Kagain..

**(sorry everyone but I wanted Rin to have a different last name than Len's and i really didn't want Rin and Len as siblings or Len's last name being Akita...Im sorry everyone!)**

Rin walked up the stage and smiled sweetly at Neru.

"I see your afraid of an audience right? I can help you. But before that, Have this!" Rin handed Neru a piece of paper with a number on it. I lookjed around and everyone was puzzled. Rin only smiled and handed Neru the microphone. After that she then whispered something into Neru's ear. She smiled and Rin Walked down the stage and sat in a seat by me. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi there! I'm Rin, Nice to meet ya!" She spoke. I immediatly blushed. Rin was on TV and she sang a lot. I was her biggest fan...I sound like a girl now..I held out my hand and she shook it. I smiled and blushed more.

"Hi..I'm Len. Nice to meet you too!" We finished shaking hands and she giggled for some reason. I looked at her confused and she mouthed _**'Your Blushing...'**_

I was shocked. I quickly looked away and she patted my head. I smiled but i still didn't try to look at her. I was really embarrassed..Neru giggled as well and i moved my hand up and told her to zip looked away and at the audience and smiled. Everyone could tell she was nervous. Then the song started playing and everyone looked at Rin and gasped.

"This town, Alone, I feel it like a brilliant light.

Either my dreams, So cold I fall numb. The edge of morning cutting through my sleepless night.

This fantasy begins to fade."

Neru's singing was amazing! Rin smiled and everyone was shocked.

"I'll let my reactor meldown, So I can dive in to the core.

Just let me cry,

And all my pain will surrender to the radiating blue glow.

Please let my reactor meltdown.

And i will dive into the core. Just let it go.

I want the light to destroy meso that i can be at peace once more.."

Everyone was still so shocked...Neru Kept singing. Her voice kept on getting stonger and more balanced.

"

Please let my reactor meltdown.

So O can dive into the core.

And I will die,

For a morning without me is all I have left to give to my perfect world.

Now I am Fine."

Everyone was completely shocked, and amazed. Everyone started clapping and Rin giggled and started to clap as well.

"You and Len are In!" Rin yelled and everybody cheered. I smiled at Rin and at Neru. Neru was so happy that she was finally making her parents wishes come true. She started jumping and cheering with everyone and i laughed. Then Rin Hugged me real quick and walked away. I blushed and hid my face.

This was the begining...


	3. Chapter 3

_sigh..._

Rin's P.O.V

It was night time and i thought everyone had went to bed. I decided to walk downstairs and into the kitchen. I couldn't sleep anyways, so it didnt really matter what I did. I opened the Fridge and looked for and Orange..Or maybe some Orange Juice. I found some orange Juice in the back beside the Leeks and took it out. I grabbed my Orange cup and poured it in slowly. I started to hum to myself.

It didn't help, and I took a small sip and walked out. I sat outside and did nothing. I was tired. Yet i could not sleep.** 'Please, I just wanna sleep!'** Is what my head kept saying. Yet, it never let me.

I was up for about an hour, Doing completly nothing. Just sitting here. I was exhausted but i still couldn't sleep. I finally got up and went back inside. I put the cup in the sink and went back upstairs, into my room and laid town on my bed... I kept turning every two seconds. It was now 4 am.

I started to get pissed off. i finally got up and snuck into Meiko's room. she was drunk. But asleep, so I was realived. I snuck into her bathroom and took out some sleeping pills. I need to do this. i put the bottle away and carried the pills behind my back. I took a sip of water as i took them. Then i went back to bed and i waited.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

POTS POTS POTS!

FUUUUUUU- my mind wasn't getting anywhere! I got up again and walked back downstairs. And then i laid on the cold floor.

After i did that though, I heard footsteps nearby. I looked around but it was pitch black. I felt something on my head and looked around some more. I started to freak out.

"Rin? No no calm down.. i-it's alright!" ... I froze and relaxed and blushed. Rin, Why are you down on the floor? It's freezing! You'r gonna catch a cold! Len said. I blushed more. And then i felt something. I was ..being lifted! Len picked me up and carried me to my room. He opened my door and closed it with his foot and laid me down on my bed.

"No sleepin on floors, okay?" He chuckled. and I blushed. **'Am I..?'**

I nodded in agreement and he started to leave and i started to panic. "Get some sleep.." he smiled

"I c-cant.." I whispered and Len heard. He looked back at me and walked towards me.

"Why cant you?" He asked sitting on my bed. I looked away blushing again..'**I am..arn't i..?'** Len got closer to me and i peaked at his face. I could see he was getting worried..

I turned my face and looked at him and blushed.

"My mind doesn't let me sleep.." ... "So you never sleep?!" He started panicing! "I-I do sometimes!" i said and he calmed down a little.. Then he blushed a little.

"...What if..i stayed in here.? Maybe you can sleep if someone is here..?" My eyes widened a little. I nodded and i moved over a little. he laid down and covered me up again. He was turned towards me. His eyes were closed and I started to relax. i closed my eyes and without noticing..i scooted closer. I felt Len Len tense up and he was looking at me. But he relaxed and put his arms around me. Pulling me closer to him. For the first time in my life... I actuallu felt safe. I felt myself starting to drift away. and i finally fell asleep.

No bad dreams or any nightmare.. Only happiness..

I only met him a week ago.. and hes my first crush.. Please don't Leave me. Please don't let me wake up.

**'I want to stay here, In your embrace for as long as possible.'**


End file.
